1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to lubricant compositions comprising oils of lubricating viscosity and greases prepared therefrom and various functional fluids such as hydraulic oils or fluids and minor amounts sufficient to improve the antiwear properties of such lubricant compositions of an alkyl betathiopropionic acid ester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that many types of lubricant compositions particularly oils of lubricating viscosities and greases and other lubricant fluids prepared therefrom, normally exhibit poor antiwear properties during performance. Antiwear additives of the prior art have not proven completely satisfactory, particularly with respect to antiwear properties in conjunction with low corrosivity to steel, bronze and other metals. Such metals are further exemplified in a variety of industrial lubricant applications including worm gear sets (steel/bronze), table slides (steel/bronze) and hydraulic pumps (steel/brass or silver/bronze).